1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of and system for automatically controlling braking of a vehicle, and is particularly applicable to aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic braking means and methods have been previously proposed for aircraft which make it possible to control the deceleration of the aircraft during braking at a preselected rate of deceleration. In these systems the deceleration of the aircraft is measured by an accelerometer mounted on board the aircraft to provide a signal which is a function of the longitudinal deceleration of the aircraft. The signal is compared to a desired value signal, and a resultant difference signal controls the level of braking, as for example by controlling the pressure applied to the wheel brakes. A system of this type has the disadvantage of requiring the use of an accelerometer which is a relatively expensive item. Also with this sytem it is not possible to accurately measure the horizontal acceleration of the vehicle at certain attitudes of the aircraft, particularly when the axis of the accelerometer is not parallel to the ground.